


A Weekend with Lola

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: The Commissions [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Enemas, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Foot Jobs, Hair Kink, Kissing, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scat, Sex Toys, Spit Kink, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Lola feels unappreciated and unloved at home, but when she falls in love with her English teacher, nasty ass fucking and piss play ensues.
Relationships: Lola Flanery/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Commissions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040873
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. The Beginning

Brian ran through his house in a full panic, full of the slippery, hazy, feeling of awakening from a dream. But he wasn’t dreaming. He was almost sure of that. The trysts had been going on for weeks after all. They had started just over a month ago when his neighbor, a sweet, brown-haired, girl named Lola had needed tutoring in English. Her parents wanted someone inexpensive and nearby, so that the fees wouldn’t drain the fund for their upcoming vacation.The Neighborhood Welcoming Committee had shown up that day just as the movers had finished arranging the living room. The intrusion had been unwelcome, but Brian was in a new town, and in new situations, his default reaction was politeness.

“Good afternoon,” Brian began, conscious of the way his stomach pushed out his white, button down shirt. “May I help you, ladies?”

“Good afternoon,” the woman in the front replied, regally sweeping her mane behind her shoulder. “My name is Lauren Hill, this is my stepdaughter, Lola, and we’re here with these other fine ladies to welcome you to the community. We brought you a gift basket, some brownies, and some service numbers in case you need help with anything.”

“That's very nice of you. Would you like to come in? I could offer you lovely ladies some tea and cookies.”

“Thank you, but we can’t stay very long. Besides, you're going to need time to settle in. We just wanted to let you know we’re all glad to have you here and to answer any questions you might have. Are you going to be working in the offices downtown?”

“No. I’m a substitute teacher and tutor. I’ve taught English for many years,” said Brian, offering his card out of habit.

“That's lovely,” Lauren replied, clearly considering something, and Brian recognized the look of a potential customer. “Please enjoy the gifts and have a lovely day!” And with that, the ladies had left.

About a week after that, Lauren had returned with her beautiful, young, daughter in tow. She was all business as she approached Brian, sitting on his stiff, cream, sofa with a contract in his hand. They both sat down at Brian’s invitation. Lauren looked slightly bored, but Lola stared directly at Brian.

“So I looked at your website and resume, and I was impressed. You seem to be very well qualified and your rate of thirty dollars per hour seems fairly reasonable. Since we live so close, I would like Lola to come here herself. It’s summer now, so she should be out of the house and learning. Can you take her for two hours per day, Monday through Friday?”

Brian sighed quietly and nodded, feeling a growing dislike for his client’s mother. He was a heavyset man, nearly three hundred pounds, with lifeless brown hair and a snub nose. His forehead was large, his eyes narrow, his cheeks soft, and his chin square. He often wore brown slacks and button down shirts. The entire visit, Lauren barely looked at him. She seemed to focus on a spot two inches above his head instead. Her face was eloquent of boredom as she signed Lola up. Brian thought she would like to be anywhere else.

“I just moved here, so I don’t have an extensive client roster yet. I used to have to schedule twenty-five children per week, and under those circumstances, taking on new clients can be a bit of a challenger. But I am happy to be able to say I have the time to take her. That’ll cost three hundred dollars due before the close of business each Friday. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes it is. I’m glad you have the time, and thank you.” She signed the contract and was gone.

The following day, Lola had arrived, her beautiful face shining with kindness and innocence. She was wearing a baggy, white, t-shirt and black jeans, something she had fought her mother about all morning. Brain had been expecting a little brat, but the girl in front of him didn’t seem to be anything like that.

“Hello, Mister...” she began quietly.

“Just call me Brian. Welcome to my home.”

“Thanks. You can call me Lola, then,” she said with a small laugh.

“I’d like that. Thank you.” Brian replied, smiling. “I sent all the materials you'll need to your smartphone, so if you’ll just open that, we can begin.”

Two hours later, Brian had been enchanted with his new charge. She was clever, eager to learn, funny, and adorable. Across from him, at his dining table, she was smiling softly, ardently studying a worksheet on gerunds. The moment she finished, she stood up and moved beside him, pointing to her handiwork with pride. She was close enough for Brian to smell and her aroma was a bit intoxicating.

“Are these right, Brian? Did I find all the gerunds?” Her voice was ringing with excitement and energy.

“Yes, Lola. Excellent work!” Bran replied, applauding her. “You’re a fast learner.” He glanced at the clock. “But it’s time for you to get back, dear. I had an excellent time teaching you. Would you like a snack before you go?”

“No, thank you,” Lola said, quietly frowning. “Do I have to go? It’s my mom’s meeting day today. They'll be all these famous models talking about things that are all really stuffy and boring. Contracts and directors and body fat percentages and lighting strategies and...let me stay a bit longer. Please?”

“I'd like to let you,” Brian replied sympathetically. “But your mother is going to miss you, isn’t she? What’ll she say to me if I keep you past your time?”

“’Thank you’ most likely,” Lola replied, a bit bitterly. “You heard her the other day. She wants me out of the house more. I don't quite fit in her world. They all have to look a certain way and talk a certain way...I just wanna be me, you know? And I don’t think she likes me.”

“Of course she does,” Brian replied earnestly, hugging her instinctively, thinking of how he felt the other day. “Know what, Lola? Maybe a little longer wouldn’t hurt after all. Worksheet number two asks us to complete each sentence by adding a gerund, and-"

“Um, Brian? Could we maybe watch a movie instead?”

Nodding, Brian had left Lola with his digital collection while he went to the kitchen to fetch his very special spiced popcorn. The recipe had come to him some time ago, and become perfected over the years. He made it himself by mixing popcorn kernels in a bowl with vegetable oil, salt, butter, and his special blend of spices. It was a simple treat he enjoyed very much and one he hoped Lola would appreciate too. He poured two large glasses of homemade lemonade from a pitcher in the fridge and went back to the living room to find Lola queuing up  _ The Princess Bride _ .

“That’s my absolute favorite!” he said, beaming. “I brought some of my famous spiced popcorn.”

“I love the movie too. It’s so well...that smells amazing!” Lola cried, eagerly looking up at him for permission as he sat down.

Brian offered the bowl as the movie started. Lola took one bite and squealed with surprise.

“You should sell this,” she said, pinching up some more and shoving it in her mouth. “It tastes really good.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Brian answered her proudly. “You have excellent taste.” 

Lola giggled at that, in tones that sounded almost musical to Brian, and the movie began to play. It was clear almost at once that Lola truly did love what she was watching. Her expression was pure excitement as she stared attentively at the screen. When Cary Elwes delivered his elegant lines, full of earnest, dashing, charm, she sighed sweetly, gently wriggling in her seat, as if she wanted to leap up that very moment and join Westley’s band of brave adventurers. Without realizing it, she leaned against Brian during the darker scenes, instinctively seeking comfort and shelter from a troubled world. By the time Westley announced he was immune to iocane powder, she was resting in the gentleman’s lap, for all the world like his own daughter.

For his part, Brian was drawn to Lola, bubbling over with paternal care. A deep nervousness gnawed away in his stomach, twisting it into painful knots, but he could not deny that he was bonding with the girl that was currently snuggling quietly in his arms. As he watched her intently, listening to her eager questioning about whether or not iocane powder was real, he pulled her close to him and gently stroked her hair. It had felt like the most natural thing in the world back then. Right away, Lola fell silent, focusing on the warm, electric, sensations coursing through her. When she left that day, it was not before giving Brian a tight hug.

The pair of them only grew closer after that. A week and a half in, Lola would no longer sit across the dining table from Brian. She insisted on learning everything at his side, giving Brian ample opportunity to inhale her musk. He had long ago stopped pretending the smell of her wasn’t a turn on, that the odors of her body at work didn’t make him giddy with lust. That should have felt eminently wrong, but nothing felt wrong around Lola. She made the world around her feel gentle and earnest, and she never bothered to hide her feelings. One day, as Brian was explaining run-on sentences, Lola stood up, cradled his head and kissed him deeply for a solid minute. 

There were no words between them. They simply went to Brian’s bed. If neither one had cared to admit it, they had both known the truth for quite a while. One might have expected Brian to protest and expel Lola from the house. Instead, he stroked her cheek lovingly, and gave her neck a few gentle licks. When Lola softly cooed her approval, Brian slowly pushed up her tee shirt and nestled his head in her right armpit. Her strong, musky, scent, had been driving him wild for some time. Now that he lay at the source, he inhaled deeply, flicking his tongue all over the hidden crevice. The salty tang of her sweat filled his mouth as Lola writhed a bit, giggling adorably under his tickling tongue. She felt her nipples swell and harden under the shell of her bra. With a soft, silky, moan that got Brian’s attention at once, she slid it out of the way and looked up at him with pleading eyes.


	2. The First Time

Unable to resist her intensely cute expression and the obvious need twinkling in her eyes, Brian fastened his lips on her left nipple, twirling his tongue around the turgid protrusion. He felt his cock stiffen in his slacks as he tasted her grapefruit-sized tits for the first time, savoring the tingling warmth of her flesh against his own. Lola’s sweet moans started to become more carnal as his attentions stoked the embers of her lust. His hands caressed her hot skin as he sucked more firmly, switching between nipples and lapping at her tit flesh.

“Oh, my God,” Lola whimpered needily. “Please, Brian. Keep it up. Please don’t stop. I’ve thought about this dozens of times before, but I never thought your mouth would feel so good.”

Frantically, the little girl’s hands flew to her jeans, fumbling the button for nearly half a minute. When at last she had her jeans unbuttoned, Lola quickly pulled the zipper down and, gently taking hold of her tutor’s right hand, slowly eased it beneath her shorts. As his hand brushed the soft material, he was surprised to find it soaked through. He hadn’t thought a girl as young as Lola could get so wet, and especially not for someone like him, but his fingers were drenched in proof to the contrary, Lola was speaking again, begging for a little relief. 

“I’ve always been hot for you,” she said as if she had been reading his mind. “I love everything about you, Brian, especially how accepting and sweet you can be. I’ve been waiting for this to happen for a while now. Put your fingers in me, Brian. Please push them in deep. See how wet my pussy’s gotten for you? That’s because I want you. I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“I want you too, dear,” Brian replied, clearly moved by her words. “I’m going to make you feel really good before you go back today. I wish I could keep you. I really do.”

So saying, he began to finger her tenderly, stretching her dripping walls as he pulled his fingers apart. She was tighter than anything he had ever felt before and positively radiating heat. The heady smell of her young crotch filled his nostrils as his tongue swept at the sweat beginning to bubble on her belly. Lola was purring with lust, swimming in bliss, and praying the moment would never end.

Soon, Lola’s panties were slipped around her ankles, and Brian’s tongue replaced his fingers. He thrilled as teenage pussy juice flooded his mouth. Lola began thrashing wildly, gripping the sheets in her tight, little, fists. She kept arching her pelvis into Brian’s face, as his tongue speared her hole or danced on her labia. In the end, she simply couldn’t deny her desires any longer. Her legs curled tightly around her lover’s head.

“Eat me, Brian!” she shouted. “Please keep eating my pussy! Oh, God, you make me feel so good. My fingers are nowhere near as good as your tongue. Jesus, I’m on fire now. I need to cum! Please help me cum, Brian! Please make me cream! I swear I’ll make you feel good. I’ll suck you off so well. I’ve been practicing, Brian. Just for you! Oh, God, don’t stop! I’m nearly there. So damn close! Just a little more..ah, FUCK!!!” she suddenly screamed, violently trembling and ripping a hole in the sheets. 

Her orgasm hit like a powerful wave, especially since Brian continued eating her right through it. She squeezed and caressed her tits, wincing as she touched her bullet-hard nipples. The pleasure was so intense it was almost painful. Her pussy muscles twitched furiously, squeezing the life out of Brian’s tongue, and for a full minute, Lola was a howling, twitching, ball of fire. But, at last the lovely teenager fell still and silent, sighing in a deep, contented stupor. 

That had been the first time the pair of them were together, but it was very far from the last. Whenever Lola came over, she would learn English for twenty minutes and then press herself into her lovers arms. Brain would arrange “dates” for them: he’d turn his dining room into a fancy restaurant or his living room into a movie theater, projector and all. Once, he turned his bedroom into a hotel room and they had sex together for hours on end. What Brian learned, aside from how much he loved Lola was how many kinks the two had in common. He was genuinely surprised to find Lola enjoyed some of the same things he did, but there had never really been enough time to explore them. Now, however, Lola’s mom was going on vacation, and the last thing she wanted to do was fight with Lola. So she allowed her daughter to stay with a friend for the weekend, and Brian was frantically working to get things ready. 

He’d just finished the vacuuming when there was an insistent knock on his door. He answered it eagerly, and Lola rushed in, hauling a large travel bag behind her. She leapt into his arms at once, kissing him feverishly as she lovingly cradled his head. After a minute of that, she pulled away, and smiling lewdly, spat directly in Brian’s mouth. The man quivered with relish and kissed her hard, pushing Lola’s spit back into her mouth. He grabbed her ass through the jeans she always wore as their tongues entwined. She pushed the spit into Brian’s mouth again and they began to pass it back and forth as they kissed each other passionately. In the end, Lola swallowed, and Brian broke the kiss. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Lola, dear,” he breathed happily. 

“I’ve missed you, too,” Lola sweetly replied, peeling off her jeans. I can’t believe we have so much time together. It’s like a dream. My mom was so eager to pawn me off on someone…”

“Shhh,” Brian replied, gently putting his finger to her lips. “We’re not going to talk about your mother now. We’re going to enjoy our time together.”


	3. Lola's Lovely Blowjob

Lola smiled at this, savoring Brian’s touch as he gently brushed her cheek, and followed him to the bedroom. The large, four poster, affair there was made up impressively. The sheets were seemingly made of black satin. The pillows near the headboard were large and comfortable-looking. Brian placed one of these on the floor suggestively. Lola broke into a fit of giggles when she saw it.

“Yes, sir,” she giggled, kneeling on the offered pillow, letting Brian unhook her bra as he had so many times before. “Let me help you get ready,” she smiled, easing his slacks down and inhaling the strong scent of his crotch. 

The smell of Brian’s body, his sweat and odors, was intoxicating to the little girl. She rubbed her nose on his crotch, sniffing loudly. The attentions were arousing her lover a great deal so that she felt his cock begin to swell just beneath her face. The powerful scent combined with the ever-lengthening meat rubbing eagerly against her chin, were working on the girl’s pussy. A small, spreading, wet spot appeared over the crotch of her panties.

Slowly, tenderly, Brian’s underwear was eased down to leave his thick cock bobbing in front of Lola’s face. She sucked him into her warm, wet, mouth, swirling her tongue around the head of his pole. She bobbed her own head just enough to milk him gently, and a series of soft, appreciative, moans filled her ears. 

“God, your mouth always feels so good, Lola, dear. Oh yeah, please keep sucking me. Do it faster, Lola. Yes, that’s my good girl. Take it deep in your throat for me. Shit, you’re sucking it harder. Feel how stiff it is in your mouth, dear? That’s just for you. That’s from spending all day thinking of those soft lips making me feel so good right now. And that sweet, little smile. And those beautiful tits of yours. Yes, girl. Caress my balls. Jiggle them for me. My God, this feels incredible. You’re getting me so close, Lola. Jesus! That’s all of it! Every last inch!”

Indeed it was, for at that moment, Lola was working with all her might, ignoring her reddening eyes and the saliva running down her chin. Her head bobbed energetically on her lover’s shaft, flicking her tongue as she inhaled, working to push Brian in still deeper. Her hands were gripping his slightly hairy ass, squeezing firmly as she levered his cock into the back of her throat. Lola could feel twat juices running down her legs. Her nipples stiffened as they were spangled with more and more spit. 

_ Just a little more _ , she thought to herself.  _ Just a little more and Brian’ll let me have my treat! Please, lover. Please! It’s so damn tasty and creamy. And the smell! God, it makes me wet. Feed me, Brian? Please? Please feed your little girl! I want it so much. I rubbed myself all night! _

Just then, Brian grunted loudly, and Lola squealed with delight. When she reached for them, she could feel his balls tightening in her hand. They felt round and heavy, full to capacity, ready to give a naughty little girl just what she wanted most. Brian’s hands took hold of her head, pushing gently but firmly as his legs trembled and his breathing grew raspy. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead as he suddenly groaned loudly and let go. 

Lola came hard as the first gooey rope splattered across the back of her throat. She swallowed greedily, quivering on her buckling knees as a second, and a third, and a fourth spurt followed. Her mouth was soon full, and try as she might to prevent it, several strings of cum escaped her hungry throat to splash upon firm, nubile, tits.These she scooped up like a starving child, devouring them as her girlcum flowed freely. By the time Brian was drained and beginning to settle down, Lola was sitting in a puddle. Bending low, Brian scraped his fingers along her pillow, putting a few drops of Lola’s juice to his lips. 

“Thank you so much for that, darling.” Brain breathed.

“Thank you for feeding your little girl,” Lola sighed, hugging him tightly. 

“You really do love cum, don’t you?” Brian said, feeling himself quiver at her words.

“I love  _ your _ cum,” she corrected, kneeling and taking his balls into her mouth.

She suckled eagerly as Brian smiled, savoring the pleasure of it for a solid minute. She had used her tongue so well in that time Brian’s cock had become semi erect. Petting her head affectionately, Brian suddenly ran off, returning with a plastic tarp and a big, clear, glass bowl. Lola’s eyes popped open with excitement at these things, her nipples growing pleasurably stiff once again. 

“Please tell me you want me to do what I think you want me to do,” she pleaded adorably, rising to her feet and fairly bouncing on her heels.

“You know just what I want you to do,” Brian replied, smiling as he laid the tarp down over his hardwood floor. “Those panties are plastered in sweat and cum. Now I want you to piss in them for me. Squat right over this bowl, sweetheart, and let go.”


	4. Brian Returns the Favor

Brian could see her turgid nipples as she positioned herself above the bowl. Her breathing was soft and her expression was eager. He took his hard cock in his hands and began jerking, staring directly at the bit of fabric between her legs. Lola smiles at this, closing her sweet, little eyes, and cupping her perfectly-sized tits in her hands. She rolled her nipples in her fingers, purring with the sensations of pleasure that flared there, and with a small effort, gave up all control of her bladder. 

“Ahhh,” Lola sighed with pleasure as a warm, golden, stream sprang into being.

Brian jerked feverishly, moaning softly as his lover’s crotch grew dark and wet. The loud tinkle of piss hitting glass filled his ears, causing flames of lust to lick at his veins. His darling thirteen year-old charge was mewling with increasing volume, masturbating ardently as her desire claimed her mind. By the time her stream slowed to a halt, precum was leaking generously from Brian’s dick.

“Oh, my God, yes!” Lola cried happily, watching her lover fall to his knees and move the bowl out of the way.

The young teenager knew exactly what Brian meant to do, and every inch of her tingled in anticipation for it. He had done this to her many times before, and the feel of it dominated her fantasies. Brian’s lips locked onto her crotch, and Lola shuddered violently as the sound of slurping filled her ears. Piss, sweat, and girlcum flowed freely into his mouth, emitting a fragrance that had Brian feeling drunk. His tongue went to work, driving into the material until Lola began perversely humping his face. Brian knew just what she wanted. Smiling, he complied, slipping the material of her panties aside. 

Lola squealed with lust-filled glee when Brian’s tongue grazed her bare pussy. It swept through her folds with an electric sensation her young mind simply had no analog for. He was cleaning her as effectively as a towel, sopping up her piss and cum with aplomb. But no one had ever produced the feelings that were surging through her twat at that very moment. The pleasure began to build to a feeling Lola knew so well, of all her sensations teetering on the edge of a cliff, just waiting for the tiniest push. As Brian’s lips enveloped her clit, it came. The thirteen year old cried out at the top of her lungs as she sailed through a world of orgasmic heat. 

When the world returned to her, she could see Brian jerking fast, about to experience the pleasure that had just claimed his body. Though her legs were unsteady, she got to her feet tolerably well and dashed to the kitchen, returning moments later with a china teacup. This she positioned just under her lover’s precum-covered cockhead at an angle she knew from much practice would catch any errant spurts that Brian might fire. As his orgasm tore through him, cum rocketed forward to be expertly caught in the waiting teacup. By the time Brian finally stopped spasming, she had nearly a cup. Lola let out a contented sigh. 


	5. Butt Stuff

The amazing soundtrack of  _ Goodfellas _ filled the room as Lola basked in the warmth of Brian’s arm. It was draped over her naked shoulders, doing as much to make her feel warm and cozy as the thick comforter that snuggled her body. It drew her close to its owner, who was lying beside her and smiling as he handed over a cereal bowl full of his famous spiced popcorn. Taking it gratefully, Lola retrieved her teacup, coating her portion of the snack in her favorite treat of all. It was still quite warm, and the aroma reached her nose at once, causing her to let out an adorable, needy, little moan. Brian petted her tenderly as she pushed a handful in her mouth and let the creamy, salty, flavor tease her taste buds. 

“You really should sell this stuff,” Lola intoned, stuffing a few kernels in her mouth. “It’s really good.”

“With or without the special topping?” replied Brian with a mischievous smile.

“Can I help it if your ‘topping’ is delicious?” Lola asked, sighing happily. “Everything today has been so much fun. Thank you for making me feel so good.”

“Thank you for being the best thing in my life,” Brian replied, stroking her back over the sheets. “We go together well.”

“Like Henry and Karen?” Lola giggled. The wedding scene had just begun. 

“Better,” Brian laughed, playfully ruffling her hair. “I’m not going to start a narcotics ring.”

“You’ve already got me hooked on a drug, though,” Lola smiled, pushing more cum covered popcorn in her mouth. 

“Well, I’m not the only one,” he said, producing a tall water glass filled with her piss.

“That’s really getting me hot,” Lola said as he drank it.

Brian smiled and handed over the glass, and the thirteen year-old took a healthy swig. Brian opened his mouth, and just like she did with her spit, Lola drew him close and let her piss flow into his mouth. As Brian got up on his knees on the bed, his twitching cock came into view. Lola took hold of it, squeezing the shaft in her fingers as they swapped the piss back and forth from mouth to mouth. Within minutes, the pair of them were highly aroused, and Brian finally swallowed Lola’s nectar. 

“Can we try something new?” Lola asked suddenly, looking a little nervous and biting her lip.

“Absolutely,” Brian replied, the very soul of curiosity. “What did you have in mind?”

“Could I...well...I..I’d like to try...eating your butthole. I wanted to ask you about it dozens of times before, but, well..I got a little nervous.”

Brian’s cock twitched rapidly when he heard that and he got on all fours with Lola behind him.

“There’s no need to be nervous, Lola. Not about anything we do. I'm never going to judge you. I love you very much. Remember that. But I do think I should warn you. It’s a bit hairy back there,” he remarked as Lola moved into position.

“Thank you for telling me that, Brian, and I don’t mind a little hair,” Lola replied truthfully.

She stuck out her tongue tentatively and began with a few quick flicks. Lola heard a sharp intake of breath and felt Brian’s ass tremble. It was obvious from the start that Brian wasn't lying. A hair found its way into her mouth almost instantly. She pulled it out of her mouth and continued licking, running her tongue along the crinkled pucker. The strong musk of his ass wafted up her nostrils making her engorged clit tingle with desire. Soon his anal ring was covered in her saliva and Brian was positively purring. Then Lola took a very deep breath and slid her tongue into the hole.

“Yes!” he cried at once. “Oh, God yes, Lola dear! I’ve always wanted this exact thing to happen! Lick that hairy asshole for me! Push your tongue in deep, girl. Make me feel it! Push all your spit into my hole! You’re such a sweetheart, Lola, making me feel so good. Oh, yes, honey. Jerk that dick too. Such a good, little, girl. Lick right down my taint and suck my balls. That’s a good girl, Lola. Now back in my ass! You have me rock hard and dripping precum. Why are you stopping, Lola?” he asked, suddenly confused, as Lola crawled ahead of him.

“I want it in the ass, Brian. Please? I know we’ve never done that before, but I’ve thought about it so much and I wanna try! So will you please put it in me? Pretty please?”

Brian was incredibly horny at that moment, so he lined his cock up with Lola’s asshole at once. But he did so carefully. It was her first time, after all, and Brian dearly wanted her to enjoy it. Thankfully, precum coated his entire cock, allowing it to slip easily into the teenager’s virgin hole. When the head pushed through her ring, a joyful, little, squeal escaped Lola’s lips. She eased herself back slowly, trying to get more of it inside her, and Brian obliged his lover by thrusting into her. 

He groaned out loud as his cock stretched the walls of her ass. His entire length felt like it was wrapped in warm velvet that was milking him with a will. His strokes were long and slow. He wanted to savor the intense pleasure and give Lola time to adjust to the girth. He felt perverted lust course through his veins when he realized she was trying to get him to go deeper. He took hold of her hips and began fucking her ass in earnest, causing Lola to mewl hornily, clearly pleading for more.

“Oh, fuck me, that feels so good. Faster, Brian! Oh, please give it to me faster. Your cock feels so amazing inside of me. I want all of it in me. Fuck your little girl,” she hissed, overcome with desire. “Pound my little teenage hole with that cock! Why on Earth didn’t I ask you to do this before? We could have been having so much fun. It feels good for you too. I hear you groaning. Hearing that turns me on so much. Am I tight for you? Is my butt squeezing your cock? Keep moaning for me, Brian. It’s so hot to know you’re enjoying this!”

Brian was indeed loudly moaning now, pumping into Lola at full speed. A sheen of sweat covered their bodies and shone in the room’s artificial light. The sensations rushing through his cock were intense, buoyed by the smells of sweat, ass, and pussy. In mere moments, he couldn't hold back any longer and he spewed rope after rope of cum deep in Lola’s rectum.

As Brian gathered his breath, panting heavily, he heard Lola cry out and fall flat on the bed, quivering through a powerful orgasm.

“Shit, that felt good,” she gasped, grabbing the teacup she’d used before and pushing Brian’s cum out with a naughty moan. “Is there any still on your cock?” she asked, turning to face Brian. When she did, she let out an audible gasp. “Oh, my God,” Lola cried, turning beet red. “I..well...I’m sorry, Brian. I didn’t mean to…”

Her lover’s cock was streaked and spangled with her shit. Lola was absolutely mortified. She stared and sputtered out more apologies, feeling the heat of her shame burn her cheeks. 

“It’s alright, honey,” Brian replied soothingly. “This sort of thing happens to everyone now and then.”

“Let me suck it,” she replied, sounding desperate to make up for things.

“You don’t really have to do that, dear,” Brian replied, though his cock twitched visibly at the idea.

Before he could say anything else, or stop her, Lola plunged forward, taking the shitty cock in her mouth. While Brian’s shit was by no means ambrosia, it was nowhere near as bad as she imagined it would be. Brian was turned on by the perversity of the act, and by the quick, eager, blowjob his lover was delivering. He moaned out loud, feeling her tongue swirl around his shaft, as Lola licked and sucked with all her might. When at last the girl stopped to admire her handiwork. Brian was rock hard and spotless. 

“Good God, Lola, dear! That was incredible. Did you enjoy losing your anal cherry?”

“Hell yes, Brian. It was the best thing ever. I wish we could do more, but..” she trailed off, blushing scarlet. 

“Well, I can fix that problem,” Brian replied with a soft smile as he led Lola to the bathroom. “It’s simply a matter of cleaning you out.”


	6. The Piss Enema

Lola wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that, but she was willing to try anything to feel Brian’s cock in her ass once more. He had her bend over the toilet as Brian lined his dick up with her asshole and inserted the tip, eliciting a moan from Lola.

“I’m going to give you an enema now, Lola dear. I’ll piss up your ass, and it’ll wash you right out. Then you’ll be perfectly clean inside. I’ve thought about doing something like this to you for months.”

“Fuck that’s hot!” Lola exclaimed, reveling in the nastiness of the act. “Piss up my asshole, Brian. Please fill me up.”

Hearing this, Brian groaned obscenely, and squeezing his lover’s ass, let his bladder go. He couldn’t believe he was actually urinating in an eighth grader’s asshole. It felt incredible, Lola’s ring hugging the sensitive head of his cock as more and more of his liquid raced into her. He could see Lola mewling, fingering her twat fervently and sighing as Brian’s stream filled her bowels to capacity. At last, the stream stopped and he pulled out.

“Shoot that piss out for me, baby. All over the floor.”

“Shit!” Lola groaned as she pushed her ass muscles, sending a huge stream of piss splashing to the floor. 

She fell to her knees and started licking it up like a puppy, spewing sounds of unmistakable lust as she slurped up Brian’s piss. He leered at her firm ass, shaking wildly with her efforts, and grabbed his cock as another spurt shot out of her ass.

“My God, yes, Lola! Lick it up!” he encouraged her, pumping his cock in his fist. “Damn, it’s so hot watching you do that. Oh fuck yes! Lick my piss off the floor, honey. Use your tongue and get every drop.”

On a sudden impulse he dived behind her, precum leaking down his fist, and opened wide as Lola released the next spurt, so that he got a thick blast of urine in his face and down his throat. The sheer obscenity of it made his cock swell all the more, but what really drove him wild was seeing his lover’s pussy twitch around her fingers, the length of her slit slick with fragrant girlcum. Her long hair whipped about wildly as she released the final squirt, descending upon it like a kitten drinking water. Unable to help himself, Brian seized her hips and shoved his tongue deep in her now spotless asshole.

“Oh fuck,” Lola moaned, humping her ass back against his mouth. “I’ve never been so wet in all my life. This is so damn hot,” she grunted, adding a finger to her steaming hole. “I can't believe you just drank piss from my ass! And now...goodness, your tongue feels so good up there. I can hear the wet, squelching sounds. You’re making so much precum. You love the taste of teenage ass, don’t you? I’m gonna cream soon, Brian! God, I love you so much. Please keep licking. Make your little girl cream all over the...FUCKK!!!”

Lola folded on herself as a thick jet of pussy cream left her spasming body to pool beneath her on the floor. Every inch of her skin was a pinprick of heat and she squealed a second later when Brian’s tongue moved to her armpit. She licked up her cream as he did the same with her sweat, until Lola suddenly sat upright.

“Come here, Brian,” she cooed, crooking her finger to beckon him. “It’s your turn to cum,”


	7. Breakfast

Eagerly, Brian came toward her at once, and when he was close enough, she lotioned the soles of her feet. Her lover looked on with eyes that sparkled with lust as Lola placed his fat cock in the middle. She felt it pulse as she began pumping up and down vigorously, keeping things together by linking her cute toes. When Brian’s breath began to quicken, she gave him the cutest little smile. 

“Brian? Would you please help me paint my toes?”

With a grunt, Brian coated them in cum at once. It took a bit of work, but Lola was just flexible enough to hungrily lick the cum off of her feet. With that, the teenager was led to Brian’s bathtub and the pair climbed in. Lola turned on the shower and soaped a loofah. 

“Keep it professional,” her lover cautioned as she began to wash him, “Or the two of us will never get to bed tonight.” So saying, he washed his little lover thoroughly and helped her into a pair of white panties and a nightie. 

“At some point tomorrow, we’re going to study English, Lola. We still have to keep up your work.”

“Buy my mom’s on vacation,” Lola protested quietly. “I’d like to be on vacation too.”

“What would you call the last few hours,” Brian asked, pulling the thick blankets over both of them.

“The best moments of my little life! I don’t want to spend tomorrow conjugating. I want to spend it loving you and taking you inside me.” She lifted her head, and Brian fluffed her gel pillow. 

“I feel that way, too,” Brain replied, cuddling her and stroking the tendrils of her hair. “Nothing in my life has been as good as having you around. But I feel guilty about neglecting your education. I wouldn’t be setting a very good example for you.”

“I know,” Lola conceded, “and I love English a lot, but we’re never going to get a chance like this again. We don’t have to deal with my mother or anyone else. We just get to enjoy each other,” she sighed deeply, reveling in the warm, secure, feeling of being cuddled. She snuggled against his chest like an eager child who misses her father intensely. 

The expression Lola wore was one of the tenderest affection. Seeing it warmed Brian’s heart at once. He kissed the wonderful little girl’s forehead and petted her softly. 

“You’re perfectly right, dear. No lessons for you. You’re excelling in all the lessons you’ve been given at any rate. We’ll savor every moment we have together. Goodnight, sweetheart. I’ll see you in the-”

“Wait! I want to kiss you goodnight.”

Lola cradled Brian’s head and tongue kissed him with all the passion her little heart could muster. As she did so, her hand rested on the front of his pajamas gently rubbing the bulge she found there in an act of sexual love. Brian reluctantly disengaged her at once, feeling a longing for her sweet lips. 

“As amazing as that feels, Lola, honey, and it feels incredible when you kiss and touch me...sleep! We have got to do it.”

“I know, but I want to do one more special thing for you. You know, to thank you for such a wonderful day.”

“Having you here with me is all the thanks I need,” Brian said, thinking fast. “But if you still want to do something special…” he trailed off, reaching into the nightstand drawer to retrieve something. “Here’s a buttplug, honey, and a tiny one. Slip it up your hole for me and keep it there all night. I’ll suck it for you in the morning. It’ll be delicious.”

“I can’t wait to see that,” Lola replied, taking the offered buttplug and lifting her nightie. She slid her panties aside, licked the toy, and moaned as she slowly eased it into her ass. 

“God that’s got me excited,” Brian admitted, pulling Lola to him.

They snuggled together, floating in a sea of sheer bliss, and fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

Brian and Lola awoke in the morning, bright eyed and bushy tailed, to find sunshine spilling through the windows. One of them was a livewire, surging with energy. The other was fighting to stay bright eyed and bushy-tailed. But fight he did, because the morning called to them. It was the kind of morning that was full of endless possibilities, and the pair resolved to take full advantage at once. Breakfast was the first order of the day, however, and so the gentleman led his young lover to the kitchen.

“What would you like to eat, Lola, dear?” Brian asked, fishing around for french toast. He struggled to fight the feeling of sleepiness that still gripped him and fully commit to being awake.

“Honey Bunches of Oats, Brian” she replied with a mischievous grin. Not a hint of sleepiness hung about her as she poured the cereal into her bowl. Producing her teacup once again, she covered everything in a layer of cum.

“Getting started early today, I see,” Brian chuckled, petting her gently,struggling not to get hard and turn breakfast into an orgy.

“Sorta, yes,” Lola giggled, blushing crimson as she looked at him, forming an idea in her head. “Could you do me a weird, little, favor, Brian?”

“Sure I can,” he cheerfully replied. “What’ll it be?”

“Could you piss for me, please,” she asked, trying to look innocent. “Right in my bowl? I wanna try using your pee for milk.” She giggled when she saw his cock twitch forcefully in his pajama bottoms, and Brian’s face registered surprise.

“You really do like the taste of my pee, don’t you, honey?” Brian asked, pulling his cock out.

Yeah,” she replied dreamily, softly kissing the tip of it with naughty glee. “Oh yes!” she cried out as Brian’s piss began arcing into her bowl. 

Lola cupped her tits firmly through her nightie, teasing the nipples with her palms, groaning softly as Brian’s nectar rapidly filled her bowl. Soon the stream died off, and she sucked Brian clean as a sort of thank you for indulging her fantasies. He whimpered quietly at the touch of her lips, sighing as he watched her pick up a spoon. Seconds later, the first bit of his piss entered her mouth, and rather than tuck himself away as he’d intended, Brian jerked his meat with growing lust. 

Lola felt her pussy spasm as she watched this display and felt the tart, salty, flavors dancing across her taste buds. As she continued to eat, she grew more and more aroused, so that by the time she poured the last bit of piss down her throat, her twat was aching for license. She stood up and fetched the buttplug out of her ass, handing it over to Brian, who sniffed it intensely. The smell of sweat clung to it, and the musk of Lola’s ass. He sucked it greedily, slathering precum all over his cock, which drove the poor girl wild. 

“Brian, if you’ve ever loved me at all, please lift up my nightie and do that to me. I want you so damn much right now. Do you know how wet watching you jerk makes a little girl? The strong cum smell and all the wet noises? I’m going bananas over here. I know it’s early, but please?”

Brian nearly came at once, listening to a teenager beg for him. He leaned her over the dining room table and lifted her nightie over her head. Once it was off, he buried his face in her panty-covered ass heartily inhaling the musk locked deep in her crevice. He felt his cock drip as that heady scent reached his nostrils. Taking hold of Lola’s hips, he forced his nose in still deeper. 


	8. Strawberries and Bananas

The teenager squealed, enjoying the feel of his breath and the pressure of his nose on her young asshole. But she shifted from one foot to the other impatiently, tortured by the fire burning in her loins. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down in one quick, eager motion. To Lola’s great joy, Brian began licking the globes of her ass, spit polishing every inch of them with his tongue. Each stroke of his tongue sent ticklish pleasure racing across her flesh like electric current.

“Hell yes!” Lola cried, gently taking hold of Brian's head to push his face more firmly into her ass.

She slid over to the nearest rounded table corner, and putting said corner between her folds, began to grind. She grunted and moaned, her pitch getting higher every moment as the frantic, frenetic, lust that burned within her blazed out of every one of her pores. The teenager basked in the rush of cool air on her saliva-coated ass as Brian licked the sweat from her asscrack in long, slow, strokes. Soon, his nose was buried in his little girl’s valley, with the tip of his nose actually tickling her hole.

This last was more than the horny, little, girl could stand, and she screamed and tossed her head back as an intense orgasm whipped through her. For a moment, Lola’s legs went as wobbly as gelatin, so that she had to cling to the table for support. When she could stand again, she dashed into the kitchen, rummaging in the fridge for several minutes. When Lola returned, she was armed with several bananas, a basket of strawberries, and a can of whip cream.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you,” Brian panted huskily when he saw these things, “but I hope to God it stays there.”

“You’ve gotten into me, Brian. You make me so wet and horny. And you showed me how good things feel in your ass. Plus we are supposed to be having breakfast,” she chuckled as Brian worked the whip cream nozzle in her hole. “Yes! Oh God, yes! Fill my asshole up!” she cried as he pushed the nozzle. “Show me how much you love eating little girl ass!”

Brian was practically dizzy with lust as he heard the whooshing sound of the cream filling her ass. When a dollop blossomed from her asshole, he pulled his lover’s cheeks apart and licked it with gusto. He rimmed her deeply as Lola grunted obscenely, pushing more cream into his mouth. She was grinding her asshole against his tongue and moaning with perverse delight when Brian pulled back a moment.

“That’s a hungry, little, asshole, isn’t it, sweetheart?” Brian hissed, pushing in a fat strawberry. “One’s not enough for you, girl. Here’s two more. And a little more cream. Now you’re nice and full aren’t you?” 

He had to struggle not to cum at the noises Lola was making. He fused his mouth back to her hole. Brian pushed two of his fingers deep into her twat as he sucked and slurped loudly, pulling streams of cream into his mouth. Lola’s pussy muscles gripped the digits like a vise as she pushed the ones in her ass, forcing a crushed, cream-covered, strawberry into his mouth. He ate it with relish and Lola began to thrash around, radiating heat and quivering with lust.

“Fuck, oh  _ fuck _ , suck my asshole, Brian! Lick up all that cream. I’m going to feed you every last drop! Oh, shit, your tongue feels so good! Eat my asshole out for me! Keep pushing things up my eighth grade hole! Oh, God, I love your fingers! They’re in all the way to the knuckle! Keep fingering me till I squirt all over the floor. Here comes another strawberry. Damn, I can feel your lips moving! Eat it for me! And the last one! Jesus, this is incredible! Keep sucking out cre...yes! Oh fuck, Brian, yes! Push it into me. The whole damn thing! Every last inch! I’m gonna cream! I’m gonna cream with that banana up my ass! Fuck…. _ FUCK _ !!!”

Her entire body shook quite violently as a second orgasm tore through her like a forest fire. Her pussy muscles clamped down on Brian’s fingers so hard that, for a moment, both of them actually went numb. Her ass spasmed wildly, so that the hole seemed to wink at Brian, forcing the banana out in big, soft chunks. These Brian devoured the moment they appeared before sucking and licking till Lola’s asshole was spotless. By the time he was done, Lola was panting for breath and clinging to the table as if for dear life. 

“That was the most amazing thing ever!” she said, glowing with satisfaction.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Brian replied, aiming his cock at her. “Now it’s time to clean you up.”

“Yes, please!” Lola cried out nastily, kneeling in front of him like a begging puppy. “Piss all over me. Right down my throat. All over my tits…”

“As you wish,” Brian chuckled, releasing a mighty stream into her open mouth.

Lola didn’t swallow right away, but allowed her mouth to fill to capacity and drip onto her chin and tits. Then she swallowed everything in one large gulp and repeated the process over and over again. Eventually, Brian moved to hose down her tits and pussy. Lola took that opportunity to tweak her nipples and egg him on. 

“Fuck, I love it when you piss in my mouth.Your good little girl loves being a urinal for you. Your piss just tastes so damn good to me. You’re enjoying hosing me down with your piss, aren’t you. I’ll bet you want me to do the same thing to you. Is that true, Brian? Do you wanna taste little girl piss? Do you want your little lover to give it to you?”

“Dear God, yes!” exclaimed Brian, peeling out of his clothes and getting on his knees. 

Lola crawled over and, glancing at Brian’s rock hard dick, began to feel guilty as sin at once. She had gotten two magnificent orgasms so far, yet poor Brian had yet to cum even. She laid him on his back gently, then mounted his face in the sixty-nine position, so that her cunt was fused to his eager mouth. Her mouth, on the other hand, was soon bobbing ardently on his dick, swallowing every last inch as she began to piss. Brian grabbed her ass flesh and slurped and sucked at her pee, swallowing whatever didn’t splash his face with perverted glee. 

For the next ten minutes, Brian served as Lola’s personal toilet while she blew his dick with the enthusiasm of a porn star. It wasn’t long before he was holding her head in place and fucking her mouth while he ate her pussy. The pair of them grunted with lust, muffled by the other’s genitalia, until a blinding orgasm snatched the wind out of the pair of them. Brian felt like a NASA rocket headed for orbit as he blasted six spurts of cum directly down Lola’s throat, and Lola felt like a star being born as she plastered Brian’s entire face in her cream.


	9. The Last Bit

Neither man nor girl was able to do anything remotely coherent for nearly twenty minutes. When sanity and strength finally did return, they worked together to restore the kitchen and dining room to health. This done, the pair had a lovely bubble bath together in warm water that seemed to soothe the entire world away. Brian was seated behind Lola so that she could lean against him while he caressed her long hair. He shampooed it lovingly, reveling in her contented sighs, and took over the task of caressing her nipples after he caught her at it for the third time. 

“Couldn’t you just adopt me?” Lola sighed, blushing slightly but enjoying his touch. “You know, like the end of  _ Matilda _ . I’m sure I can Google the paperwork. Just sign on the dotted line, and your little girl can be your little  _ daughter _ . I’ll be a good girl, Daddy. I promise!” she said in an exaggerated little girl voice. “Don’t you wanna play with me more often?” she asked playfully, reaching around and rubbing the head of his cock.

“Now you cut that out,” Brian chuckled, making no actual effort to stop her. “Adopting you is not as simple as signing a few papers. Believe me. I’ve looked into it. If I could sign some paperwork and let you live here, I’d have done it ages ago. I would actually have to talk to your mother, get her to agree, and then convince the government I’m fit to take care of you. And while that’s going on, no one can find out about this,” he said quietly, indicating the hand that was still playing with his cock.”

“That would be bad,” Lola conceded. “That would be very bad. But I don’t really want to go back to my mom. All we ever do is fight. Nothing I wear is ever good enough for her. No one I like,” she finished, shaking her head. 

“You don’t have to go back for well over twenty-four hours, and once you do go back, you’ll have me for two hours a day.”

“I want you forever.”

“The feeling is mutual, honey, but we can’t make the world exactly how we like it. There is something we can do that might make you a lot happier though.”

She jumped a bit when she felt something warm on her back. Turning her head slightly, she discovered Brian was pissing in the tub. His stream had grown much stronger, and the hissing and splashing filled her ears, making her nipples stiffen at once and her cont twitch instantly.

“Oh, my God, that’s so damn naughty,” she moaned in a lust filled voice, aiming the spray at her perky tits. “Piss as much as you can, Brian. We’ll bathe in it together. It sounds so sexy. The sounds never fail to get me dripping like a faucet. Fuck! Get it in my hair! Fuck, that’s hot! Shampoo my hair with your piss, Brian! You’re a certified genius! That’s it. Rub it in for me. Massage it in my hair. My goodness, you’d be such a good daddy for me. Oh, damn. You’re running out! That’s okay. I’ve got plenty!”

So saying, she carefully stood up in the tub and squatted, letting a magnificent stream of piss shoot out of her pussy. As she had said, she did have quite a lot to spare, and along with Brian’s contribution, the bathwater began to look like a pool of urine. He crawled between his little lover’s legs and lapped greedily at the golden fountain, washing his face and hair and cock before Lola’s flow finally began to taper off.

The strong smell of piss hung over everything, and the pair splashed around in their makeshift pool. Lola took a huge mouthful and spit it into Brian’s mouth, and for several minutes, the piss water went back and forth. Brian and Lola eventually swallowed half a mouthful each, and by then each of them had to piss once more. They made out feverishly, letting their bladders go with wild abandon. Brian reached down and pushed his fingers into Lola’s twat. Her piss ran down his hand as he pleased her hole, and her moans echoed off the roof of his mouth. For nearly an hour the two of them coated themselves in piss, inside and out, until the water turned cold. Then they took turns licking each other from head to toe before finally surrendering and bathing properly.

Many more adventures happened in their final hours together as Brian and Lola struggled to fill every second with a memory, but the march of time cannot be stopped, and eventually, the hour came when Lola had to depart. She would need time to coach her friends as to where she had been all weekend, what she had done, and who she had done it with. If there was anything Lola’s mother gave a damn about, it was her social life. When she returned, the teenager knew, Miss Lauren Hill would want a full accounting of her daughter’s weekend. If Lola hesitated, or was unclear, her mother would become quite suspicious indeed, and that was the last thing on earth she wanted.

“I really wish I didn’t have to go at all, but it sucks I can’t stay for a few more hours,” Lola opined, kissing Brian for the tenth time. “You’re really special to me, and I don’t want to let you go.”

“You never have to do that,” Brian replied with a soft smile. “You and I will always be together. And no one, not even your mother, will change that. Did you pack everything?”

“Almost everything,” she said, suddenly bursting into a fit of giggles. “I may have “accidentally” wet myself in three pairs of my panties and put them in Ziploc bags in your room.”

“My God, you’ve become such a naughty, little, girl,” Brian laughed. “Not that I’m complaining. I’m going to enjoy each one of those pairs immensely. You’re not alone in being nasty, though. I might have packed a nice, warm jar of my famous spiced popcorn in with your things. With the special topping,” he said with a chuckle.

“Thank you,” Lola replied, involuntarily licking her lips. “That’s gonna taste awesome later.”

“See you on Monday,” Brian said in his teaching voice. “Bright eyed, bushy-tailed, and ready to learn!”

“I can’t wait!” Lola replied, delivering one final, passionate, kiss. Goodbye, Brian,” she called. The next instant, Lola was gone. 

At precisely eight o’clock that evening, a limousine pulled into Lola’s driveway. An elderly gentleman in a crisp, black, suit rushed from the house to open the car’s door. Behind him came two younger men in black slacks and gray blazers who went directly to the back to fetch the luggage. Behind them, wearing a stylish dress for once, came Lola, wearing the sweetest smile she could muster.

“Hello, mom. Welcome back! How was your vacation?” Her hair shone, her makeup was perfect, and the dress was the most expensive outfit she owned.

“It was wonderful, dear. Simply wonderful. But, now, who are you, and what have you done with my daughter?”

“I just wanted us to get along for once. You were coming home. I didn’t want the first thing that happened to be a fight.”

“Well, that was thoughtful of you. You’re starting to mature. But why do you smell like butter, dear?”

“Well I decided to make something to welcome you home. Spiced popcorn. Would you like some?”


End file.
